Dirty Little Secret
by Fonbella
Summary: [Al's POV] E tudo que eu queria, era um copo de leite para o gatinho Nekochan. Leite esse que Edward não gosta. publicado no Nyah!Fanfiction para o desafio da Lyriath.


Você já fez algo contra as ordens de alguém?

Eu fiz. Não foi de propósito, para falar a verdade. Eu só tinha ido buscar um copo de leite. Leite esse que Edward não gosta. E bem como você pode imaginar, não era para mim, uma vez que armaduras não sentem fome ou sede. Era para um lindo gatinho que tinha escalado a janela do QG e, coincidentemente, tinha parado no meu quarto, quando Ed não estava lá. Por acaso é claro, pois eu _jamais_ armaria um plano desses. Heh...

E na verdade, tudo começara essa tarde...

-_Eh?!_ – Exclamei, com todo meu fôlego. – Como assim não vai ficar para o jantar, Nii-chan? Já separei os ovos!

Ele nem sequer olhou para mim, apenas começou a vestir a calça de couro de sempre e o sobretudo vermelho. Típico dele. Acabara de sair de um banho (super demorado, devo mencionar) e agora enxugava os cabelos de fios dourados com a toalha.

-Al, eu não posso explicar agora, tá? Mas é só hoje, amanhã eu prometo que janto com você, okay?

Pegou as botas na entrada e sentou-se no sofá para calçá-las. Estranhei, como sempre.

-Não entendo. – Sentei no chão, encostado à uma parede. Mal podia sentir o frio dela atravessando meu corpo. – Por que têm saído tanto ultimamente? Eu entendo se você está com alguma garota ou coisa parecida, mas... Não entendo por que não pode me contar?

Ele enfim me olhou. Seus olhos dourados, porém, estavam cobertos por uma franja loira. Abaixou a cabeça, arrumando a trança, às mãos atrás da cabeça em movimentos precisos.

-Al, não é nenhuma garota, que bobagem. – Falou sério.

-Então... Não me diga que você tem ido à biblioteca atrás de informações?! – Isso fez minha cabeça pirar. Ele não passava as noites por lá, passava?

Edward começou com essa mania há mais ou menos um mês. Saiu uma noite, na primeira semana mas sem aviso prévio. Disse que voltava logo, que só iria ao refeitório ver se sobrara algo, mas não voltou. Como ele estava ainda dentro do QG, apenas deixei de lado.

Então, aconteceu de novo, cinco dias depois. Disse que ficaria a noite fora, mas ele jantara nesse dia, bem como nos seguintes. Passou a acontecer duas vezes por semana, três, quatro. Agora, no fim do mês, já é a sexta noite seguida, mas é a primeira vez que diz que não fica para o jantar. Isso me magoou um pouco, e foi quando pensei que talvez ele tivesse uma namorada escondida com quem quisesse jantar. Mas parece que não.

-Claro que não, Al! – Quando terminou, fitou-me. Dessa vez, no fundo dos olhos. Bem, se ao menos eu tivesse olhos, ele estaria olhando no fundo deles, verdadeiramente. O semblante sério foi deixado de lado quando um sorriso calmo surgiu. – Escute, não se preocupe, okay? Você sabe que se fosse algo sério eu já teria te contado.

Pausei por um tempo, pensando no que dissera.

-Tem razão. Mas me preocupa que você passe a noite toda acordado e não durma nada! Ainda me pego pensando como você pode manter-se de pé após seis noites fora!

-Ei, – levantou-se, andando em direção à porta. – não é como se eu não dormisse, é claro que eu durmo! – Ele pareceu um pouco contrariado. – Então, volto mais tarde.

-Para o café da manhã, pelo menos?

-Pode apostar que sim!

E o silêncio prevaleceu logo após o baque da porta se fechando. Eu ainda me preocupava. Foi quando lembrei que tinha um gatinho preso na minha armadura. Brinquei com ele durante algumas horas.

Por volta de uma da manhã, eu pude ouvir sua barriga roncar. Tínhamos uma mini-dispensa no quarto, mas nada que pudesse servir de comida para o gatinho. Então, resolvi sair para pegar leite. Leite esse que Edward não gosta.

Escondi o gatinho novamente, mesmo lugar. Pedi que ficasse em silêncio e abri a porta devagar, querendo não fazer muito barulho. Olhei para um lado e depois o outro. Ninguém. Saí, trancando a porta atrás de mim e segui pelo longo corredor. Desci uma escada ou outra até o refeitório. Estava totalmente vazio. Corri para pegar um copo e a caixa de leite quando o gatinho miou.

-Shh! – Devia ter sentido o cheiro do leito e logo se calou.

Pé-ante-pé, subi as escadas novamente.

"_Pensei que não gostasse disso."_

Foi mais ou menos aqui que parei e fiquei confuso. A voz grossa era familiar.

-Roy? – Minha cabeça pendeu um pouco para o lado. Aqui era seu quarto, perfeitamente normal ouvir sua voz. Exceto pelo fato de que era uma hora da manhã.

"_Mas como você continuou vindo, acho que gostou, não é?" _

Passei direto pela porta do quarto, que aliás estava entreaberta. Nem me incomodei.

"_Heh! Cala a boca!"_

**NII-CHAN?!**

Congelei na hora. Ou pelo fato de que ouvira a voz do meu irmão vindo do quarto do comandante ou pelo fato de que o gatinho miou outra vez.

-Shhh! – Retruquei baixo.

"_Já devo ter dito isso, mas não canso de repetir." _Ouvira a voz de Roy novamente, como num sussuro. _"Sabe, você não é tão pequeno assim."_

Foi quando ouvi o barulho de um tombo. Parecia alguém caindo no chão e pelo peso, era Roy.

"_**BAKA!**"_ Estremeci. Era Edward, gritando no quarto. _"Sabe de uma coisa?! Tem toda a razão, não sei porque continuo vindo! Estou saindo!" _

"_Ed!"_

A essa altura do campeonato eu já tinha sentado no chão, recostado à parede do lado da porta, ouvindo alto e claro suas vozes. O que estava acontecendo afinal de contas?!

"_Será que você não pode gritar mais alto, Ed? Acho que a outra ala ainda não te ouviu." _

"_Heh! Culpa sua! Essas suas piadinhas não têm a menor graça!" _

Ouve uma pausa. Ouvi o coronel suspirar e então falou logo em seguida, numa voz tímida e baixa.

"_Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpe. Satisfeito agora?" _

Então silêncio. Durou alguns minutos até que eu pudesse ouvir a voz do meu irmão outra vez. E eram... _Gemidos?!_

"_Argh...! Hm... Seu idiota, já falei para não ir muito fundo de uma vez! Machuca, sabia?"_

Ouvi uma risada baixa do Coronel.

"_Desculpe..."_ E riu mais um pouco, sem humor dessa vez. Sua voz morreu rápido.

Ai meu Deus... Será que meu irmão... E o coronel... Será que eles estavam... Será que Roy estava dissecando meu irmão para suas experiências de alquimista do QG?!?

Não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam! Levantei-me e aproximei-me da porta, olhando com cuidado para não ser pego antes da hora. Os gemidos de meu irmão aumentaram e eu, como bom protetor e irmão, não permitiria que isso acontecesse!

-NII-CHAN!!

Eu gritei e entrei correndo. O quarto escuro não me deu visibilidade alguma. Na hora pude ouvir outro som de algo caindo no chão. Rapidamente toquei o interruptor e a luz veio imediatamente.

Entretanto, eu devo adicionar que a cena que vi foi um tanto quanto confusa e perturbadora. Traumatizante, eu posso afirmar.

Roy estava no chão, passando a mão no segundo galo que recebera esta noite, vestindo somente a blusa de seu uniforme de trabalho. Ed estava meio jogado na cama. As pernas para cima e o tronco caído no chão. Eles levaram um tombo e tanto.

Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o fato de que Edward estava sem roupas. _Nenhuma peça de roupa._ Roy estava com o lençol por entre as pernas, mas eu podia ver claramente que não vestia calças.

E juro que se tivesse um rosto humano, estaria vermelho-escarlate.

-Al?! – Edward imediatamente tampou sua frente com as mãos, endireitando-se na cama. Roy tampou o rosto com uma mão, balançando-o devagar e murmurando algumas palavras. Ambos estavam muito corados. – Não é o que você está pensando!

Ia responder quando o gatinho pulou de dentro de mim e me fitou. Congelei. O gato correu, pulou na cabeça de Roy e saltou pela janela.

Foi uma longa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, quando entrei no quarto do coronel, ele me saudou com um bom-dia e um aceno da cabeça. Estava sentado em sua cama, recostado à parede. Havia um prato de comida em seu colo.

-Bom-dia! – Retruquei.

Pela janela entravam os raios de sol da manhã. Ainda devia ser bem cedo. Baixei a cabeça um pouco.

-Erm... Desculpe-me por ontem a noite, não queria atrapalhá-los. – Se eu pudesse ruborizar, estaria cor de tomate agora.

Ele riu e ia retrucar quando Ed apareceu saindo do banheiro. Sua trança estava desfeita e vestia apenas seu boxer e sua usual regata preta, sem mangas.

-Bobagem, Al, já disse. – Ele sorriu para mim e para Roy, sentando a beira da cama depois. – É só que você nos deu um grande susto quando entrou correndo.

-Culpa sua. – Ri. – Se você tivesse me contado como eu pedi que contasse, isso não teria acontecido. Devia ter confiado em mim.

Ele riu e depois sorriu para mim novamente, apontando para uma cadeira. Sentei-me.

-Tem razão, desculpe. Mas você tem que entender meu ponto também. Não é como se fosse algo fácil de explicar para um irmão. Especialmente quando se trata desse aqui, e não outra pessoa.

Roy engasgou com o café da manhã, mas não comentou nada. Pigarreou e voltou a comer em silêncio. Ed e eu rimos juntos. Então ele se levantou e sentou-se numa cadeira à minha frente.

-Mas só porque eu te perdoei por ontem à noite, não significa que esteja perdoado pelo gato. - Roy levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu por detrás da xícara de café.

_Ops..._

**-The end- **

_Hehehe... Silly Alphonse! xD_

**Help:**

QG: Quartel General

Nii-chan: Irmão, irmãozinho

Baka: Idiota, bobo, tolo.


End file.
